


Double the Comfort

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Nightmares, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: How does the Cloak comfort Stephen when he has a nightmare? And in turn, how does Stephen comfort the Cloak?





	Double the Comfort

  
Nightmares struck everyone from time to time. No matter how old you are, no one is completely immune to night terrors.    
  
Regardless, that still doesn’t make them any easier to deal with.    
  
When nightmares happened in the sanctum, there was a specific routine.    
  
First: wake the person having a nightmare. Second: provide comfort  for the person having a nightmare. Third: make some tea and sit in the library reading until you either fell back asleep or the sun rose.    
  
Since Wong wasn’t constantly around, having to protect the books back at Kamar Taj, this routine was usually carried out between Stephen Strange and his Cloak of Levitation.    
  
More often than not, unfortunately for the Cloak, Stephen was the one who had a nightmare. On one particular night, when memories of torture and dark creatures plagued his dreams, Stephen woke, gasping and heart racing, to his Cloak settled softly over his chest.    
__   
__ Hello.    
  
Stephen sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Just a dream, just a dream.” He threw back the blankets and got to his feet, smiling slightly when the Cloak settled over his shoulders. It made a funny sight- the sorcerer in his pajamas, Cloak of Levitation wrapped around him like a blanket.    
  
The library was dark, but Stephen turned on a desk lamp. He and the Cloak settled into an armchair in front of an empty fireplace, and he picked up the book he’d been reading earlier, a guide to some new, highly advanced spells he’d been eager to try. The Cloak settled over his shoulders and wrapped around his legs like a sentient blanket. 

 

When the sun rose the next morning, poking rays of light through the library windows, it rose on a sleeping sorcerer and a Cloak of Levitation curled up in an armchair, open book still on Stephen’s lap, the desk lamp still casting a yellow glow on his face. 

 

What was slightly less unusual was when the Cloak itself had a nightmare. Though rare, it did happen, and Stephen had learned simply not to question it. If it was sentient enough to worry about him, and to understand his words, then it was sentient enough to have nightmares. End of story. 

 

He didn’t know what it dreamed about, and it wasn’t like the Cloak could tell him. He just did the best he could, and it seemed to be enough. 

 

It happened on a dark and stormy night. Super cliche. 

 

Stephen woke up when a dazzling flash of lightning, accompanied by a deafening thunderclap, broke apart the night’s previous silence. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. 

 

Then, something slid over him, moving up from the end of his bed before settling across his chest. It covered him completely from the neck down, and although it wasn’t heavy, it was definitely a noticeable weight. At first, his mind thought “intruder”, but with the arrival of more lightning and a brief illumination of the room, he could see his Cloak had drifted on top of his bed. 

 

“Hello. Was it the storm, or did you have a nightmare? Flap once for storm, twice for nightmare.” Stephen ran one of his scarred hands down the front of the fabric, like he was petting a cat. They’d developed the system the first time the Cloak had woken like this, to break the verbal communication barrier. So far, it had proved effective. 

 

The Cloak flapped its corner against the mattress twice. Nightmare, then. 

 

“Ok. Do you want to stay here, or go somewhere else? Same as before.” One flap. “Stay in bed it is, then.” 

 

Seemingly satisfied, the Cloak tucked itself closer to his chest. One of its corners found his hand, and stroked it gently. Stephen recognized the gesture that the Cloak usually used to soothe him, but now it seemed that it soothed the relic as well. 

 

As the storm raged on outside, the pair was safe in bed from both the elements of the weather and their dreams. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More is on its way! A couple more requests to fulfill, so keep your eyes open! 
> 
> Leave kudos, comments, requests!


End file.
